


Hush

by CloudedCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Community: samhain_smut, M/M, Other, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one day, out of the 365 that encompasses a year, all he really wants to do is to stop thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

It’s October the 31st and Harry’s lying naked on a bed, shivering slightly, though not just from the slight chill that encompasses the room.

He hates this day with all his heart, how the rest of the world can be so happy when all he can think about is how over twenty years ago, he lost the two people meant to love him above all else. Normally he tries not to dwell on it too much, even manages to most of the time, but tonight, it’s simply not possible to _not_ think of them.

Everywhere he goes he’s reminded of the date – badly cut faces on pumpkins, kids in costumes and witches and wizards coming up to him, _thanking_ him, for saving them all those years ago. None of them even considering the fact that he might not see it as a day to celebrate.

The bed dips slightly as Bill climbs upon it, crowding up against Harry and pressing his naked skin against his, eliciting a gasp from the raven haired man at the enticing contact. “Hey, it’s alright,” the red haired man says and presses his lips to Harry’s forehead, thumbs rubbing the skin under his eyes, spelling away the frustrated tears that he hadn’t even realized he was shedding.

Bill towers over him, freckled limbs with hard muscles making him feel smaller than usual – protected, cared for, _loved_. Harry closes his eyes and basks in the sensation, hugging it close to his chest and willing it to seep into his every pore.

They stay like that for a while, simply lying together, and it is _nice_ in a way that pure sex simply isn’t, and Harry needs this as much as he does insistent grabbing, pulling and thrusting.

Then Bill’s large palms starts to drag soothingly down his sides, leaving goosebumbs in their wake, and Harry responds by reaching up with his own pair and hooking them around his neck, drawing his lax body slightly upward so that the press between their bodies becomes firmer. His nipples harden as they catch onto the defined muscles of the other's chest, making him shudder from the sheer pleasure he receives from them. He’s always been particularly sensitive there, and Bill knows this, so it comes as no surprise when his right hand moves to pinch one of the rising nubs, worrying it adamantly between his fingers before he pauses, fingers just a millimetres from his chest.

“Is this alright?” He asks, not sounding uncertain but still giving Harry the choice to tell him no. Harry doesn’t, he just pushes his head to the other’s and says, “yes”, because tonight he needs this, how he becomes unable to think of anything other than what’s happening to his body as the other plays it like an instrument.

And Bill gets it, not needing him to voice it out loud, and descends with his fingers once again.

The black haired man moans, clawing at the other man’s back in response, leaving bright red stripes that stands out prominently against the otherwise pale skin. Bill continues to play with his nipple, alternating between soothingly soft pressure and harsh twists and pinches, his mouth licking and nibbling at his neck, tongue dragging against the soft skin under his earlobe.

“Still so sensitive,” he says with an almost reverent tone, blowing hot air in his ear as he whispers. He moves his head lower, pushing his slightly cold nose into the warm skin of Harry’s throat, before he opens his mouth wide and presses down.

He loves biting and being bitten – another thing Bill knows by heart – and the sharp sting of teeth against him is more than welcome, but it is not enough. He wants to feel it more.

“Fuck, Bill, _harder_.” He says and Bill does, digging his white teeth into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, coaxing blood to the surface though not breaking the fragile flesh. His calloused hands working Harry's chest and backside, kneading and pinching and twisting.

And _this_ – the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure – helps him forget the emotions that is raging inside of him. Not for long, but briefly there is nothing more than _hot_ and _please_ and _yes_ on his mind, and tonight those are the moments that he lives for and relishes in.

The door slams open, but it doesn’t really register in Harry’s mind until Bill removes his lips from his skin to greet the man who just entered the room. “You’re late.” He says, slight irritation in his voice because the newly arrived man was supposed to be back over an hour ago, but he doesn’t move anywhere and hardly stops working the man under him.

Harry, however, moves to look over the Bill's shoulder, effectively making his hold on Bill the only thing keeping him up until large hands were relocated till arms encircle his back, pressing him flush against the other’s body. “Hello Charlie,” he says as he spots the man in question hurriedly shrugging off his clothes, spreading them all over the floor.

Charlie looks up and gives a brief flash of a smile in return before going back to relieve himself of his boots, struggling slightly to get the strings untied. “Sorry for taking so long, but the Shortsnout just wouldn’t cooperate today.” He apologizes, knowing the importance of the day and regretting that he hadn’t been there until now.

Harry nuzzles into Bill’s neck, lips and tongue playing with the soft hairs at the nape of it, and closes his eyes, that last tense piece of him relaxing at the presence of the third part in their triad. “It’s all right”, he mumbles.

Then, as Charlie moves to join them on the bed, Bill dips backward until he is lying flat on his back with Harry straddling his waist, giving his younger brother room to move in behind Harry, plastering his torso to the others back. And the feeling of being so completely surrounded – on all sides – by people who _loves him_ , is so exquisite that even know, years after they first said those important words, makes his breath catch in his throat and his heart beat like mad.

He stops thinking, for a while.


End file.
